The Seven go to School!
by The 379th Hero
Summary: The seven do, in fact go to school and make some friends. OCs guarunteed. Massive attempts to flirt with Jason and Percy. I don't know when or if it'll end. Probably after I've done a school year. Swaring where you'd least expect it. Weird pranks. Fiery hair. Dodgeball without cannibals. No vaporized teachers. No deamon cheerleaders. No missile launchers belonging to authorities.
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

**I don't own the characters.**

Percy's POV

I was, with Annabeth, walking down the road in front of my mom's apartment building when I saw the pig. Yes, a pig. A really large pig. And it was glowing. Then it exploded. Naturally, this had to be the only time I wasn't blamed for a random explosion. In fact, nobody gave any sign of noticing the pig or theexplosion, which didn't do any damageto any of the surroundings, only the pig was gone. Then Annabeth said, "Percy?" "Yes?" I replied. "Did you see the pig?" "Yes, I did." Then Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Leo walked out of a nearby coffee shop laughing. Hazel said, "that was a trick of the Mist. I tricked you!"

"You know something?" I asked. They looked at me questioningly. "A normal person could not do a joke like that."

"Percy, we are starting at your school tomorrow, right?" Jason asked.

"Ugh," I replied, "we just saved the world and now we have to go back to school?"

Leo replied, "it sounds like fun."

"You would say that," Jason said. "But I don't really want to go."

"Come on, people," Annabeth said. "Sally is graciously paying for this. We should go."

"She's right," Piper replied. "And we'd make lots of friends."

"I agree with Piper," Hazel said.

The naxt day, we went to Goode (hey, it's a good [no pun intended] school, and my step-dad works there).

On the way in, I conciously avoided cheerleaders, in case one of them turned out to be an _empousai._

As Iit turned out, we all ended up with the same classes.

Math followed by English (ugh) then Spelling (double ugh) then Lunch then Gym then Science then Art. Why do we have to do Art?

As it turned out, Math wasn't to bad, given that I only got one right on the worksheet. Annabeth got perfect, Jason ddidn't do to bad, Piper did well, Leo kept getting distracted and accidentally setting his hand on fire (luckily, noone noticed), Hazel did well for someone who hadn't had an education since 1942, and Frank only got one wrong.

English was great, Paul introduced my friends with and who was dating who (and thefact that Leo's taken, by Calypso). He also told them that Frank was from Canada.

We all, except Frank, did terribly in both English and Spelling. At Lunch, about 3 girls tried to flirt with Jason, then Piper showed her rather dangerous side through her eyes. That scared the offenders away.

During Gym, we played dodgeball with cannibals! Just Joking! We just played dodgeball WITHOUT cannibals. Since there were 14 kids in the class, it went demigods against mortals. Naturally, Frank got hit in the head and Annabeth single-handedlhy beat the other team.

In Science, we did stuff with fish. I kept insisting that the fish were hungry because they were!

In Art, we did water colors. I just made it look like I was painting while I mentally manipulated the water paint to form the picture I had in my mind: Annabeth.

On the way home, we met up with one of the, ah sluttier seeming girls who tried to flirt with Jason. Then she tried to flirt with me! Then Annabeth got this look in her eyesthat plainly said: "walk away before I have to kill you." The girl left.

**I've seen a few stories like this and decided to write one. Anyway, review and give me Iideas for names of friends they make over the year.**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

**I just learned what OOC and Lemon meant.**

**BTW, I'm tired of disclaimers.**

Jason's POV

Math

We were working on exponents. Leo got so bored he fell asleep. When the teacher asked me to wake him up, he screamed about ponies trying to steal his hair.

English

Before Paul came in, Frank was twerking.

Percy asked him to stop.

When Paul came in, Hazel asked him what twerking was.

He said to ask Percy, who told her.

Spelling

Spelling was uneventful.

Lunch

At lunch, a girl walked up to me and said, "hi, hottie. My name Iis Gloria. What's yours?"

Piperkicked her in the butt hard, startling Percy, who faceplanted into his eggs.

Gym

About as boring as life would be with Octavian ruling the world.

Art

Annabeth got fed up with not being able to correct the teacher's mistakes with achitectural stuff, so she started doing disco.

She got sent to the principal's office.

**And that isthe 2nd day.**

**Stay tuned for day 3, tomorrow. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: OC POV

**And I'm back to this one...**

OC's POV... name: Lily

School had just gotten more interesting with those six new kids who constantly hung out with Percy Jackson, who was apparently dating the blonde girl, Annabeth or something like that.

Then there were Jason and Piper, are they, I think... anyway, they were an jnteresting couple. Most guys wanted Piper, most girls, not including me, wanted Jason, but those two were dating, which made sense because they,according do some of the kids I heard talking Iin the hall, were the nottest people in Goode High School.

Then there were Frank and Hazel. Hazel was a freshman and Frank was something like 16, so them dating was kinda weird, especially since it seemed that they had done iT. You know, make love? That is, they acted like it. It seemed that Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth acted this way as well, and didn't really care about that. Then again, I couldn't be sure.

Then there's Leo. I'm pretty sure I'm crushing on him. He is a little weird, but so am I. He always has this empty tool belt, but then, it can't be, he keeps pulling breath mints out of it. He also is a genius in math, but he falls asleep in iit, but his marks are something like 100% at all times, same as Annabeth, who had 100s in everything except English and Spelling. Weird, right?

Leo apparently has a girlfriend. I think her name is Calypso. She doesn't go to Goode, but she and Leo obviously know eachother well.

Then there are these three others who hang out with The Seven, as people at Goode call them, a name which was inspired by our English teacher Mr. Blofis, who was apparently Percy's stepdad, the names of these three are Nico, Reyna, and Thalia.

Nico seems to be emo, but I don't have any proof of that. Reyna seems dangerous, and I'm bettingmshe is. And Thalia seems like she might just electrocute anyone who annoys her.

That about sums up the new kids.

**I found some ironic stuff, like Thalia's electrocuting and Reyna's dangerousness.**


End file.
